A Wolf's Revenge
by Peashaman
Summary: Edward stalks Bella and then scoffs at her after learning she's a werewolf. After this encounter she decides to hunt Edward down and kill him. Can she convince her pack to help? And at the end, is it really worth it, risking lives? Bella VS. Edward!


Bella threw her head back and let out a howl to the moon. Her fur was ruffled from a long chase with another wolf. She snarled, sensing a vampire approaching. To her surprise, it was Edward, that annoying guy who stalked her in school. She growled a warning as he got closer. He got on his knees and looked in her eyes.

His eyes widened when he recognized that it was Bella. "You're a… WEREWOLF?" he sputtered, face-palming as he got up. He sighed and shook his head. "I wouldn't have followed you if I knew you were an animal," he said, then took off as fast as lightning.

Bella felt a sea of insults brewing inside her but knew it would only come out as a series of loud barking noises. She growled to herself, mad at Edward. So first he acts like a creep, now he is all mean and angry at her for being a wolf? She made a decision right then. "I will kill Edward."

Bella raced through the forest, searching for Jacob and her pack. Jacob had developed a new pack consisting of cast-outs and former lone wolves. He had generously invited Bella to help lead it. She approached camp, her head held high. Jacob was arguing with Sesame over a piece of meat. She growled and they turned to look at her, falling silent.

"I want to kill Edward," Bella snarled, her claws digging into the dirt with resentment. "Yeah, great plan, but HOW? The guy's a vampire," Jacob scoffed. Sesame erupted into hyena-like laughter. The other wolves emerged from their dens. "What's going on?" asked Marcus, growling. He had probably been woken by Sesame.

"Bella intends to kill EDWARD," Jacob barked, laughing a bit. The wolves stared at her. "I'm in," confirmed Marcus, nodding his consent. "Are you crazy?" Jacob growled. "It's suicide trying to take on a vampire alone."

"She isn't alone," howled Marcus. Several other pack members joined in with the howl. Jacob sighed. "Fine, fine," he muttered, giving up. "We'll all hunt Edward, tomorrow night."

The pack split up, as it was near day-time, and any minute now they'd be turning back human.

The bell signaling that school was ending finally rang. "What a relief," Bella whispered to herself. She noticed her friends trying to catch up with her so she sped up, eventually breaking into a run as she ran toward the forest. It wasn't yet time but Bella could wait. She was just so excited, so much energy cooped up inside her.

She saw Jacob sitting on a rock near the camp. She sat beside him. "You're going to get us all killed," he muttered, turning his head away from her. "I swear, we will be fine," Bella whispered. "We'll kill Edward, and then go home."

Jacob turned to look at her. "I blame you if this goes wrong," he replied, getting up off the rock and walking away into the forest. "Where are you going?!" Bella hollered after him. "Away from you!" Jacob yelled. "I'll be back when it's time." _Bella sighed and checked her watch. 1 hour until midnight. Time had sped by so fast. Jacob approached her. "I can't believe you were waiting here this whole time," he scoffed. "I went to the mall for a while," she lied. All she had done was sit in the same spot, imagining what killing a vampire would be like. "What did you get?" Jacob asked suspiciously. "Nothing, I just browsed." A lie, again. If she HAD gone she would have come back with like 10 necklaces and bracelets or some other accessory.

After an hour passed by she felt fur growing all over. The other werewolves walked towards them. "You cut it pretty close," Bella warned, but they just shrugged it off. After they had changed, Bella took command.

"First, we find him," she barked. "Let's go." She ran faster than she had ever ran before, the wind in her fur. The other wolves could barely keep up. "Slow down!" Jacob howled to her from far behind. Reluctantly she slowed her pace, swiveling her ears and sniffing cautiously. A particular smell reached her. "Edward is close," she growled, following the scent trail.

She came to a halt, noticing the vampires all gathered together playing baseball. It wasn't just Edward… Jacob began backing up but Bella turned to address them and he stopped. "We can take them, you hear me?"

The wolves nodded unsurely. "Let's do this."

Bella raced into the clearing just as the game was beginning. "EDWARD!" She screeched. Surprisingly it didn't come out as wolf-speak. Edward turned and saw her. He gasped but got in a fighting stance. They tackled each other, rolling and tumbling, scratching and biting. Edward was about to sink his fangs into her neck when Sesame came charging towards them. He knocked Edward off her. Bella barked a quick thank you before continuing the fight. Edward stood no match against the two bloodthirsty wolves. But, his pals did. Four vampires came rushing at them to help Edward. Luckily Jacob got there first. He intercepted them, growling and clawing at their legs.

The other wolves raced to his aid, jumping on the vampires and pinning them to the ground. Marcus laid a fierce killing blow on one, while Jacob and company handled the rest. Bella and Sesame fought Edward to the edge of the clearing before leaping. Together they pinned him, biting and clawing at his face. Soon the ground was a mess of blood, and Edward lay motionless. "We did it," howled Bella. "We did it!"

She stopped the victory howl, looking at Sesame, wondering why he wasn't cheering along with her. She followed his eyes to a dead wolf corpse, twisted awkwardly on the grass. Jacob. Bella whined in grief as she approached him. The whole pack was mourning over his body. "We ought to give him a proper burial," barked Marcus, whose ear was bloody and ripped.

"Yeah…" Bella agreed, glancing at the sky. "Meet here first thing tomorrow morning."

The wolves sadly dragged Jacob into the bushes to hide his body. "At least we won," Sesame woofed, breaking the silence. "Yep," Bella replied, taking a final look at Jacob before returning home. "At least we won."


End file.
